


XVIII Arrondissement

by haamlet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Reincarnation!AU in cui Enjolras è uno studente che, in visita a Montmartre, ha un incontro decisamente singolare.





	XVIII Arrondissement

C'era qualcosa di particolare nella città di Parigi, senza dubbio, in grado di attrarre a sé anche gli animi più legati alla propria terra natale, che la rendeva da sempre grande meta di viaggiatori, molti dei quali che, alla fine, decidevano anche di restare. Era una città per ogni gusto, che soddisfava qualsiasi tipo di desiderio, dall'arte alla scienza, dalla letteratura alla storia. Era una città che, soprattutto, infiammava gli animi di passioni impossibili da provare altrove. A Parigi, si diceva, era possibile conoscere il vero significato dell'amore.

Fra la numerosa coltre di turisti che passeggiavano fra i quartieri della capitale notoriamente più romantica del mondo, tuttavia, vi era anche qualcuno meno interessato all'aspetto più roseo della metropoli francese. Per quanto inevitabilmente catturati da bellezze quali le vetrate di Notre-Dame, infatti, gli occhi cerulei di Enjolras si ritrovavano a splendere veramente soltanto nel momento in cui, leggendo la guida che si era portato dietro da Lione, veniva a conoscenza dell'importanza storica del luogo in momenti come quello della Rivoluzione, oppure delle impiccagioni del Sedicesimo secolo avvenute nella piazza di fronte alla cattedrale.

Laddove il sentimentalismo non pareva giungere al suo spirito, infatti, la Storia vi riusciva.

Questa sua caratteristica, questo suo apparente disinteresse riguardo la tenerezza del cuore, la bellezza dell'arte in sé e il completo rifiuto di qualsiasi tipo di dolcezza che potesse arrossargli le guance, erano da sempre stati frutto di battute e amorevoli prese in giro da parte del suo compagno d'appartamento e università a Lione, tale Combeferre, cui piaceva far leva sull'assenza di una vita romantica da parte di Enjolras. Ma, davvero, nessun uomo o donna che fosse era in grado di accattivare l'attenzione del biondo come ci riuscivano Napoleone Bonaparte o Charles de Gaulle.

Eppure, in tutto ciò, il quartiere di Montmartre era stato in grado di accendere quella passione che in Enjolras sembrava essere svanita prima ancora di giungere al suo sbocciare. Che fosse la presenza ad ogni angolo di artisti intenti a lavorare sotto gli occhi di tutti, che rendeva la _Place du Tertre_ più simile ad un luogo fittizio che ad una piazza realmente esistente, oppure il fascino senza tempo di strade come _rue Lepic_ o _rue St. Vincent_ , Enjolras era rapito dalla zona circostante la Basilica del Sacro Cuore, che svettava su quella collina di artisti come la ciliegina sulla punta di una torta nuziale. Aggirandosi per il XVIII Arrondissement, il ragazzo non era in grado di compiere una decina scarsa di passi senza soffermarsi ad ammirare la vetrina di un negozio d'epoca, o scattare delle foto ai pittori intenti a riprendere ad acquerello la vista sulla Basilica.

Mai, in quel viaggio iniziato quattro giorni prima alla scoperta della Francia, intrapreso da solo fra una sessione di esami universitari e l'altra, il biondo si era ritrovato ad essere tanto affascinato da un luogo come lo era da Montmartre, motivo che lo aveva spinto a trovarsi una panchina libera nel parco antistante la Basilica e concedersi del tempo per sé lì, circondato da quel paesaggio deliziosamente pittoresco.

Scattò altre foto, dopodiché lasciò che il proprio sguardo si perdesse fra la folla di turisti che popolava il parco, volendone assorbire ogni dettaglio per imprimerlo nella propria memoria. A partire dal vociare leggero su cui svettavano le indicazioni delle guide turistiche, fino ai brividi causatigli dalla fredda brezza di inizio primavera che lo colpiva sulla nuca, tramite il bomber rosso amaranto che indossava. Fu mentre riponeva la macchina fotografica nello zaino che portava con sé che si rese conto di una presenza che occupava la restante metà della panchina, che lo fece sussultare. Era solo nel momento in cui si era accomodato in quel punto, e avrebbe potuto giurare di non aver sentito quella figura avvicinarsi o prendere posto accanto a sé.

Eppure, quel suo guizzo parve non turbare in alcun modo la serenità dell'individuo che gli stava accanto, un uomo che, ad occhio, pareva avere degli anni in più di Enjolras, senza comunque toccare la trentina. Questi non pareva nemmeno essersi accorto di Enjolras stesso, visto il modo in cui i suoi occhi color bottiglia parevano rimanere catturati dalla vista che si parava davanti a loro, nello stesso modo in cui quelli del biondo li erano stati fino a pochi istanti prima. Una mano dell'uomo era intenta a carezzare il lieve accenno di barba che rendeva più virili quei tratti in parte nascosti dai ricci scuri e ribelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, di tanto in tanto agitati da quella stessa brezza che gelava il collo dell'altro.

L'attenzione di Enjolras cadde sulla catenina che l'uomo portava al collo, su cui risaltava un sottile ciondolo in lamina d'oro dalla forma di una R corsiva, in una calligrafia elegante, che Enjolras suppose dovesse essere l'iniziale del nome dell'uomo, o di una persona a lui cara. Dopodiché, si concentrò sugli abiti che questi portava, che lo spiazzarono un poco. Vi era, infatti, qualcosa di estremamente fuori tempo in quella camicia di lino a maniche larghe, accompagnata da un gilet color petrolio che richiamava il colore dei suoi occhi. Non pareva nemmeno una persona appartenente a quel secolo o a quella città. Era impossibile contestualizzare quella figura, che lasciava Enjolras in pari modo affascinato ed intimidito.

Ma ciò che davvero spaventò il biondo fu il modo in cui, non appena una nuvola si spostò quanto bastava per far sì che una coppia di raggi solari battesse su quella panchina, la luce andò a colpire quella figura. O, per meglio dirsi, non colpirla proprio. L'attraversava, infatti, nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe attraversato una parete di vetro o un velo d'acqua, senza lasciare alcuna ombra sullo schienale di legno o sul terreno circostante. Dinnanzi a quella realizzazione, Enjolras fu certo di aver potuto sentire il proprio cuore mancare di un battito, mentre il sangue pareva abbandonare del tutto il suo corpo, dissolvendosi come neve al sole. Dovette battere le palpebre in rapida sequenza almeno una coppia di volte, prima di poter essere sicuro di non stare osservando il frutto della propria immaginazione, magari un prodotto della fatica compiuta nel salire tutti i gradini della scalinata che portava alla Basilica.

Enjolras non credeva nei fantasmi, o nella magia, o in qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la realtà così come gli era sempre stata presentata, sin da bambino. Ma, per questo, nemmeno credeva nell'esistenza di esseri umani senz'ombra e senza corpo, le cui estremità degli arti, anziché apparire opache e consistenti, erano traslucide, e parevano essere tutt'uno con l'aria che Enjolras respirava. Eppure, ecco che una simile creatura gli stava dinnanzi agli occhi, vera così come lo era quella panchina, o il resto del paesaggio circostante.

Il giovane aprì la bocca per porre una domanda a questo individuo la cui sola esistenza pareva essere un mistero inspiegabile, ma le parole gli morirono in gola nel momento in cui fu l'uomo stesso a parlare per primo, senza ancora voltarsi.

“Non credevo fosse possibile, sai?” mormorò questi, ed Enjolras dovette riconoscere che vi era qualcosa di profondamente rassicurante in quella voce. Laddove nulla, in quel figuro, pareva appartenere a questo mondo, infatti, il suo timbro era incredibilmente umano e dolce. Una voce in grado di baciare le orecchie degli ascoltatori, pensò il biondo. “Non dopo tutti questi anni.”

Enjolras aggrottò la fronte, lo sguardo ancora sconvolto, incatenato al viso altrui, mentre attendeva un possibile seguito a quell'affermazione, tanto carica di nostalgia da aver trasmesso tale sentimento anche al ragazzo, che ora sedeva nel più completo silenzio, reso muto da quell'intera situazione.

Il fantasma, o presunto tale, socchiuse gli occhi, quasi nell'atto di rivivere la più dolce delle memorie, e si abbandonò ad un sorriso che portò l'altro a desiderare segretamente di poter immaginare a propria volta quello che stava passando in quella mente. Sfiorando l'iniziale sulla catena in un gesto colmo di tenerezza, il moro proseguì.

“Sai dove ti trovi?” domandò e, senza lasciare ad Enjolras il tempo di rispondere, schioccò la lingua, scuotendo delicatamente il capo. “No, non intendo Montmartre. Intendo questa panchina in particolare.”

“No,” trovò la forza di dire Enjolras, sorprendendosi del forte tremore che parve intaccare quell'unica sillaba che fu in grado di produrre.

“Questa panchina,” insistette allora l'uomo, “è speciale. In molti la considerano un portafortuna degli innamorati di oggi, e pare che funzioni anche. Il come o il perché, se me lo chiedi, mi sfuggono, ma so che è un elemento fondamentale in un sacco di grandi romanzi d'amore ambientati a Parigi. Personalmente, la trovo una storia meravigliosa.”

Una pausa. Un sospiro. Il moro si lasciò, dunque, abbandonare contro lo schienale della panchina.

“E tu, sei mai stato innamorato?” chiese ad Enjolras.

“Non una volta.”

Lo spettro rise, il suo sguardo che parve ora illuminarsi di una luce nuova, mentre il sole, al contrario di quanto accadeva con il resto del corpo, rimaneva impigliato sulle sue iridi scure sotto forma di pagliuzze colorate, dando a quel paio d'occhi un che di infantile, come si trattasse di un bambino nel corpo, se così si poteva chiamare quell'apparizione, di un uomo. O, forse, soltanto uno spirito eternamente giovane lambito dalla più forte vitalità di un sognatore. Una persona che parlava di amore come fosse l'Amore stesso a donargli le parole per farlo.

“Sì, è tipico da parte tua,” proseguì il più grande dei due. Riaprì gli occhi, ancora una volta concentrandosi sulla vista sul parco, percorrendo le vie sottostanti la collina con lo sguardo, distrattamente. A quel punto, qualcosa nella sua voce parve spezzarsi, come se un ricordo più doloroso degli altri fosse sopraggiunto all'improvviso, incrinando la fragilità di quel momento. “Io un tempo lo ero, e forse lo sono ancora, di una persona che mi ha lasciato troppo presto.”

Allora, e soltanto allora, per la prima volta gli occhi dell'uomo si posarono sul volto di Enjolras, accompagnando a quel gesto un'espressione tanto dolce da poter sciogliere il più freddo degli animi. Quelle pupille parevano osservare il biondo come non vi fosse altra persona al mondo, come se avessero passato anni a parlare, anziché soltanto una manciata di minuti. Enjolras si ritrovò disarmato dinnanzi a tanta tenerezza, quasi pari a quella presente negli sguardi di sua madre, eppure costellata di sfumature che tradivano un tipo di affetto completamente differente, eppure altrettanto, se non più intenso. Inconsciamente, si sorprese con la pelle d'oca e le guance avvolte da un nuovo rossore.

L'uomo sospirò, il sorriso che, rivolto al biondo, si ampliò sino a sfiorare le estremità dei suoi occhi. Si sporse appena in avanti, come a voler lasciare un segreto direttamente sulle labbra altrui, e sussurrò. “E aveva il tuo stesso aspetto, Enjolras.”

Quel nome, più che l'affermazione in sé, colpì Enjolras come un fulmine a cielo sereno, al punto che il ragazzo si ritrovò ad abbassare d'istinto il proprio sguardo, incapace di sostenere la portata di sentimento che quello altrui pareva trasmettergli. Gli ci volle un un periodo di tempo tanto lungo da parere imbarazzante per processare quell'intera situazione e, nel momento in cui trovò le parole per formulare ancora una domanda, la confusione nella sua mente era ancora tale da portare la sua testa a girare, come se il biondo fosse sul punto di perdere i sensi.

Socchiuse le labbra per chiedere che fosse successo a tale amante, o come facesse il fantasma a conoscere il suo nome, ma nel momento in cui rialzò la testa in sua direzione, si accorse di essere rimasto solo. Nuovamente solo.

Si guardò attorno con un'ansia frenetica che gli mozzava il respiro in gola, ma non ritrovò quel profilo nemmeno attorno alla panchina su cui stavano seduti, né nella zona circostante. Si stropicciò gli occhi, ancora incredulo, convinto di aver vissuto solamente un'allucinazione dai tratti sorprendentemente realistici, magari un sogno stesso che lo aveva colto in un momento di sonno su quella stessa panchina.

Eppure, voltandosi, un bagliore catturò la sua attenzione e, guardando in basso, trovò adagiata sul posto occupato dallo spettro la stessa catenina che questi indossava. Sfiorandola con le dita, la scoprì fredda al tatto, reale, esattamente come ci si sarebbe aspettato da un oggetto veramente esistente. La raccolse e ne carezzò la R con il pollice, delicatamente, e si guardò attorno ancora un'ultima volta per accertarsi che nessuno volesse ancora reclamarla, prima di riporla in una tasca del bomber e alzarsi dalla panchina. Recuperò il proprio zaino e vi ci chiuse dentro la macchina fotografica, prima di abbandonare il parco e, subito dopo, Montmartre.

Ma, nel farlo, non poté fare a meno di voltarsi ancora una volta indietro, la mano cacciata in tasca ad accarezzare quel tesoro che portava con sé una storia che, forse, non avrebbe raccontato nemmeno a Combeferre, riguardo un uomo che non pareva nemmeno appartenere a questo mondo, e una catenina d'oro adornata da un ciondolo ad R maiuscola. Una _grand erre_ il cui suono, qualcuno avrebbe detto, riconduceva ad un nome maschile: _Grantaire._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kudos e i commenti mi danno vita!!!  
> Abbiate pazienza, dal momento che è il primo lavoro che posto e la prima fic Enjoltaire che scrivo.
> 
> jeanteros.tumblr.com


End file.
